


First Day

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Greg's comes to work in the lab and I suck at summaries.  I really do, ask my high school english teachers.</p>
<p>I own nothing...except Emma Lee Price, she is my Frankenstein.  </p>
<p>And I'm kinda of new at this.  Writing for years, but rarely put anything up. I have a bunch of Emy and Hodges stories, though, so I thought I'd give it a shot.  IF it goes well, there's more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

“Thanks for bringing me in early, G-man. I really didn’t want to start out my first day wandering around lost.” Emma Lee said and gave Greg a hug.

“Not a problem at all...I gotta go and see what’s up for the night. Text me when you’re ready for lunch and I’ll see if I’m around.” he said and kissed her cheek, then left her alone in her new office.

Emma Lee took a deep breath and looked around at the bare office and then walked into the ballistics lab attached to it. She looked at the wall of guns and smiled.

“Becker would love you.” she said to herself and laughed. She turned back and went into the office and took a box from the floor and set it on her desk. She took a few things out and put them away. Her favorite kind of pens in a Union Jack mug on her desk, a calendar of different views of Japan on the board behind her, her clock radio to plug her ipod into. 

She reached back into the box and pulled out some picture frames wrapped in paper and carefully unwrapped them. The first was of an older woman and man standing behind a bar and smiling, Mardi Gras beads hanging around their necks. Emma Lee smiled at them and set it on the shelf next to her desk.

The next was a group of 7 all gathered at a large pub table and grinning at the camera. Pint glasses and empty baskets littered the table in front of them and there were obvious couples in the mix. At the end head of the table was a man who looked distinctly out of place in his fashionable suit and tie, but the grin on his face and the bottle of scotch set in front of him showed he was having a good time. She placed it by the other on the shelf.

The third she unwrapped and just stared at for a bit. It was of her leaning against a stone wall, laughing. Behind her wrapping his arms and legs around her and grinning like mad was man with dark messed hair and eyes like hers. She kissed her fingers and put them over his face for a moment, then set the picture on her desk. 

She looked into the box and smiled, then reached in and pulled out a plastic Triceratops and laughed a little. She set it on the shelf between then pictures and tapped it’s nose. “For luck.” she said to no one.

She put the lid in the box and set it aside, then looked at the clock. “Okay then...someone bring me something to do.” she said and sighed. As if she’d been heard her phone went off and she looked at the text and smiled.

She had picked up a file from Grissom and was walking back to her office, looking through it. The CSI’s all were out on calls and the lab was pretty quite, so she wasn’t really watching where she was going.

She turned the corner and ran into something, bouncing her back and sending the file falling. She felt one arm reach out and quickly snake around her waist, pulling her back up and against a firm chest, while another hand managed to grab the file before it fell apart and went everywhere.

She let out a gasp and looked up surprised...and found herself staring into eyes that immediately reminded her of the gulf after a storm. The eyes stared back at her for a moment, looking as surprised as she felt, then they squinted a bit into a frown.

“You really should watch where you’re going. Who are you anyway? I know everyone that works in this lab and I don’t know you.” the man said, looking down at her. 

“I...I’m Emma Lee...I’m the new ballistics tech.” she stammered out, and to herself said, “Wait a minute...do I know him?”

“Oh, Price, right? I forgot you were starting today. Sanders said something at some point but I probably blocked it out as his usual rambling.” he said and she found herself just nodding. Then she noticed this whole time he hadn’t let go of her and she was still held tight up against him with her hands on his chest.

“Uh...you can let me go now?” she said, and kind of felt like she was asking permission. He just looked confused for a moment and then looked more of the position they were in and she saw a slight blush come to his face. “Oh! Sorry...yes.” he said and she felt his hand slide from her back and around her waist til she was standing on her own. Neither of them stepped back, though.

“You’re...” he said and stared down into her eyes, the frown on his face disappearing and being replaced with a questioning one. Emy watched as his eyes went from the star tattooed next to her eye, up to the mulitple colors mixed in with her black hair and then down to the jeans and Concrete Blonde t-shirt. “Yes?” she asked, looking up. “Crap, he’s gotta be nearly a foot taller than me.” she thought and then wondered why she should care.

“Your file.” he finally said and held it up to her, he looked confused. She took it and nodded her thanks. “I should get back to my lab.” she said and finally took a step back.

“Me, too.” he said and did the same. They stepped around each other and started going their separate ways. She heard him call her name, though, and turned back around. “Welcome to the lab.” he said and smiled at her. It was a warm smile that made her automatically smile back.

Emma turned and made her way back towards her lab, going in and sitting down at her desk. She dropped the file on it and sat back in her chair, the suddenly shivered and looked down at her arms.

“Goosebumps? What the hell?” she said to herself and then looked over at the picture of the two older people behind the bar. “What are you grinning at now, Nana?” she said and shook her head.

She gave herself a shake and opened the file in front of her, trying to forget those eyes. She stopped and looked up at no one and said, “Who the hell was that?” She shivered again and said, "I need to go shoot something." and jumped up from her desk.


End file.
